1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a liquid jet head such as an ink jet head and, more particularly, to an apparatus for driving a liquid jet head which discharges a liquid droplet for recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As means for discharging a recording liquid by driving a liquid jet head, there has been conventionally adopted a method whereby an outer wall of a pressure chamber in the jet head is surrounded by electrical/mechanical transducing means, e.g., by a piezoelectric transducer elements and a voltage pulse in the polarization direction is applied to this piezoelectric element for causing the volume of the pressure chamber to be rapidly reduced, thereby discharging a recording liquid droplet. The diameter of a lot of the recording liquid droplet on a recording medium is controlled by changing the value of the applied voltage pulse.
However, in such conventional driving apparatus, the range of dot diameters provided by the droplets is narrow and a particularly small dot diameter cannot be obtained, so that half-tone expression is impossible which makes such a conventional method unsuitable for high quality recording.